REGRESA A MI
by Grazy
Summary: El tiempo lo borra todo...incluso ¿El amor?


REGRESA A MI / VUELVE

Ok…este no se como decirles esto, así que lo haré, la versión anterior la borre por accidente hace unos minutos ¡¡¡por favor perdónenme todos los que ya habían puesto comentarios para mi fic, de verdad no se ni como sucedió, pero sucedió, aquí este el fic intacto, por favor no me odien y disculpen mi torpeza…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó asustado despertando de golpe al fin, todo había sido un sueño-

-¿Alienígena..? –Preguntó soñolienta tallando sus bellos ojos azules - ¿Qué...Que sucede?

-Nada…solo...Solo fue un sueño- Dijo él confundido con una mano en la frente ¿Que había sido todo eso?-

-Querrás decir una pesadilla- Dijo ella-Estabas gritando-

-Si, una pesadilla- Murmuró-

-Tranquilo – Dijo ella abrazándole dulcemente- Ya pasó-

-Lo se…es solo que…- Se puso la mano en la frente preocupado por las cosas tan terribles que había visto- Fue tan REAL-

-Calma, todo estará bien- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- Además recuerda que seré yo y nadie más que yo, quien se encargará de protegerte-

-¿Ah, sÍ?- Preguntó Hibiki con una media sonrisa- Pues eso lo veremos –Dijo sarcásticamente acercándose a ella para besarla cuando…

BIP BIP BIP

"¡¡EL ENEMIGO SE ACERCA! ¡¡EQUIPO DREAD LISTOS PARA ATACAR!"

Al momento, toda la tripulación del Nirvana se preparaba para el ataque, siendo dirigidas por Meia, quién había tomado el lugar de Buzzam, pocos meses después de que ella se hubiera marchado a Taraak.

-Estamos listas, Capitana- Dijo Meia parada a un lado de Magno Vivian-

-¡Ezra! ¿Cuál es la situación?- Dijo Magno Vivian-

-Son demasiados, Capitana- Dijo Ezra preocupada observando su radar- Se están acercando por las siguientes coordenadas-

-¡Jura! Encárgate de proteger el ala oeste- Ordenó Meia-

-Copiado-

-¡Barnette! Tú te encargarás del comando 4-

-Copiado-

-¡Dita y Hibiki!

-¡¡AQUÍ! –Dijeron ambos-

**-¡¡LEGAN TARDE!- **Dijo con enfado-

-GUlp… Er…lo sentimos Meia..- Se disculpó Dita- Estábamos..-

-No me interesa en absoluto lo que estaban haciendo…además por esos rostros puedo imaginarlo- Ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada, la capitana solo agachó la vista suspirando- Les recuerdo que esto NO ES NINGÚN JUEGO, el enemigo es desconocido hasta el momento, no sabemos de donde viene ni sus intenciones; pero algo es seguro: no se detendrá hasta destruirnos…Ahora más que NUNCA nuestras vidas están riesgo, traten de recordar ESO la próxima vez-

-Copiado….¿Sabes? Es la tercera vez en que nos llama la atención en un mes- Dijo Dita-

-Mnnnn, extraño a Buzzam –Se quejó Hibiki- Pero no hay remedio, es hora de hacer nuestro trabajo –Dijo Hibiki- ¡EN MARCHA!-

-¡¡SI!-

-Oye, Hibiki-

-¿¿Mnn?-

-Recuerda que si necesitas algo- Dijo Jura guiñando un ojo – Siempre estoy lista para ti-

-¡JURA Como te atreves? –Reclamó Dita- ¡¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ!

-¡Tú no te metas en esto niña! –Gritó Jura clavando sus verdes ojos en la joven cuando…-

BIP BIP BIP!

-¿Ahora que?- Repentinamente, un misil del enemigo apareció de la nada en su radar a pocos años luz de distancia del dread de Jura- ¿Queee…?

-¡Jura, sal de ahí!- Ordenó Meia observando todo desde el Nirvana-

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó Jura maniobrando sin éxito cuando el misil le alcanzó, pero…-

BROUMMM!

-¿Qué..? –¡¡BARNETTE!- Dijo Jura con lágrimas en los ojos de la felicidad- ¡¡Me salvaste!-

-Eso estuvo cerca, Jura- Dijo Barnette- Nunca debes bajar la guardia ¿Qué pasó?-

-Lo **haría **de no ser que un ser molesto me esta causando problemas- Dijo refiriéndose a Dita-

-Jura, Dita, ¡Concéntrense en la batalla!- Ordenó Meia-

-Capitán, se esta acercando un escuadrón completo por la Izquierda-Dijo Ezra- Vienen a gran velocidad-

-¿Con que si eh?-Dijo Hibiki- ¡Me encargaré de todos ustedes ahora MISMO!-El ataque comenzó y rápidamente el equipo dread mostró superioridad ante su nuevo enemigo-

-¿QUE LES PARECIÓ ESO EH?- Dijo Jura orgullosa de sus maniobras al acabar con una docena completa en dos movimientos-

-Jura, se están aproximando al escudo del Nirvana- Dijo Celtic-

-!Yo me encaragaré de eso!- Dijo Dita alcanzando una gran velocidad y destruyendo las naves que se preparaban para atacar el Nirvana, realmente había mejorado bastante desde la batalla contra las cosechadoras, casi dos años atras-

-¡¡CUIDADO!- Advirtió Hibiki cubriendola del ataque del enemigo- Ya me fastidiaron, ¡Acabemos con ellos de una vez!- Dijo Hibiki iniciando un ataque sincronizado con Dita, Jura y Barnette lográndolo que las flotas enemigas se replegaran, perdiendo terreno-

-Bien hecho- Se dijo Hibiki-

-¡¡LO LOGRAMOS!-Gritó Dita feliz-

-Hibiki presten atención, esto aún **no termina**.-Dijo Meia-Se están reagrupando en las siguientes coordenadas, están planeando algo-

-¿Con que si eh? Eso lo veremos ¡¡JURA!-

-¿Dime?-

-Necesito una línea de defensa, tú y Barnette encárguense de eso- Pidió Hibiki- Dita y yo nos encargaremos del resto-

-Copiado- Jura y Barnette se preparaban cuando sorpresivamente el ataque de la flota enemiga inició de nuevo tomándolos por sorpresa y logrando dar alcance a varios dreads, incluso afectando el plan de Hibiki-

-¡AH COMENZADO EL ATAQUE! –Dijo Meia- Lo sabía, ¡¡HIBIKI!-

- ¡YA LO SE!-Dijo desesperado restableciendo se Vanguard que había sido afectado por el ataque del enemigo- Malditos…-

-¡¡ALIENÍGENA! Los equipos dreads se han dispersado, si queremos proteger al Nirvana, solo nos FUSIONARNOS-

-Aún no…-

-¿Qué….? Pero-

-¡ACABARON CON MI PACIENCIA! ¡ESTO LO PAGARÁN!-

-Pero alienígena- Insistió-

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan- Dijo y se lanzó contra la flota enemiga, siendo seguido a varia distancia por Dita. Hibiki logró romper las líneas del enemigo, sin embargo, como si supieran leer sus movimientos, el enemigo trazó una ruta y logró cerrarle el paso acorralándolo-

-Capitana-Dijo Ezra- Hibiki está en posición-

-AHORA JURA- Dijo Meia-

-¡¡ATAQUEN!- Ordenó Jura lanzándose con su propio escuadrón –y también Dita- a atacar el resto de las naves que estaban distraídas por concentrarse en acorralar a Hibiki-

-Es el momento- Se dijo- ¡AHORA! –Gritó Hibiki inciando su propio ataque, ahora estaban siendo atacados desde el "centro" y desde "fuera", Ya no tenían salida…pero-

-¡¡Dita!-Le gritó Jura al observar que se alejaba seguida de cerca por poco más de 3 naves- ¡¡NIÑA TONTA, Barnette, encárgate- Dijo saliendo tras Dita y sus seguidores- BROOOOOUMMM!-

-¡¡JURA CUIDADO! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Barnette-

-Yo si…pero Dita….-Su radar mostraba que la pelirrojo había logrado deshacerse de por lo menos la mitad de los enemigos, pero aún así, se encontraba en una situación difícil -¡Maldición no puedo acercarme!-

-Capitan, observe esto, el enemigo tiene acorralados a Hibiki y a Dita en diferentes puntos del "campo" de batalla- Dijo Ezra- Es como si quisieran evitar que…-

-Se fusionaran…¡¡HIBIKI!- Dijo Meia-

-Ya lo se…me di cuenta desde el principio…pero-

BROUMMMMMM!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡¡DITA!- Gritaron Jura y Barnette al observar el dread sacudirse con violencia por el impacto de una de las naves con la suya-

-Mnggg! ..yo..yo ya no puedo….-Dijo Dita levantando su mirada al radar del dread observando en la mira un misil que iba justo a ella- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

BROUMMMMMM!

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-¡ALIENÍGENA! –Dijo Dita encantada de ver a Hibiki a su lado con su expresión orgullosa y arrogante de siempre-

-¿Qué te parece si acabamos con ellos de una vez?-

-¡¡¡SI!- Finalmente Vandread-dita había aparecido asegurando la victoria del Nirvana nuevamente-

BROUMMMMMM!

-¡Lo lograron!- Dijo Ezra feliz mientras Meia sonreía con las múltiples explosiones de las naves enemigas- Hicieron un buen trabajo-

-Lo hicimos- Dijo Hibiki orgulloso-

-¡!Si!- Dijo Dita con su entusiasmo de siempre pero…- UNFFFF!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada..es solo que…- Ella sostenía su costado-

-¡¡¡ESTAS HERIDA!-

-Estoy bien…solo es un rasguño, estoy bien…-

-¡Pero si estas sangrando! Esto es mi culpa bebí haberte escuchado cuando me pediste que nos fusionáramos-

-Alienígena…-Murmuró conmovida-

-Descuida, vas a estar bien, ahora mismo te llevaré con Duero-

Una vez que llegaron al Nirvana a penas aterrizaron, Hibiki corrió para ayudar a Dita a bajar del dread

-No es necesario, ya te dije que estoy…Unmmmfff-

-¡¡Dita!-Hibiki la sostuvo antes de que desfalleciera por completo- ¿Qué tienes?-

-Solo estoy un poco débil…es todo-

-¡Dita! ¡Estás herida!- Dijo Ezra- Y mírate…estás tan pálida…¿Ves lo que sucede cuando no me escuchas?-

-¿De que estás hablando?- Dijo Hibiki-

-Es que…no ha querido comer nada en todo el día…-

-¿Que? ¿Pero…por que?-

-Por que…no me dejan comer…- Murmuró palideciendo aún más, Hibiki la tomó en brazos-

-¿Qué….que es lo que no te deja comer?-

-Las náuseas…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento-

-¡¡¡¡DITAAA!**---------------**

-¿Hibiki? –Murmuró Duero poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven para no asustarlo- Hibiki despierta…

-¿Mnnn? ¿Qué..? ¿Dónde..?- Se preguntó confundido tocando su frente cuando…repentinamente todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente- ¡Dita! ¿Como..?-

-Tranquilo- Dijo- Dita está bien, los resultados de los estudios que le hice en la madrugada están en orden ¿Lo ves?- Dijo mostrándoles los resultados anotados en su libreta- Te dije que no era necesario que te quedaras toda la noche con ella-

-Yo solo… quería ser lo primero que viera… cuando despertara- Hibiki le apretó la mano a Dita, quien dormía en la cama con la ayuda de un respirador y algunos aparatos, su aspecto había mejorado un poco- Duero…¿Realmente se encuentra bien?

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo Duero animado- Sus heridas están sanando con rapidez, pero-Agregó algo preocupado- Se debilidad y palidez me tienen preocupado… –

-¿A qué crees que se deba?-

-No lo se, puede ser un simple caso de pérdida de apetito, se que no se ha estado alimentando bien-Dijo con un tono más despreocupado al notar el recelo de su joven amigo- Pero lo voy a averiguar, precisamente vengo a hacerle más estudios no dejaré que se me escape nada, Así que ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? -

-No se..-

-Tranquilo, yo me quedaré con ella; además tú necesitas comer algo –Recomendó- Si no la próxima vez el enfermo serás tú…-

-Esta bien- Dijo no muy convencido- No tardaré, solo como algo y regreso, y si pasa algo…-

-…Te avisaré ¿De acuerdo?- Hibiki asintió y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la cámara de recuperación-

-Se ve que Hibiki está realmente preocupado por ella- Dijo Parfet entrando a la habitación- ¿Crees que le ocurra algo grave?

-No, pero es mejor estar seguro-

-Supongo que tienes razón ¿Necesitarás ayuda?-

-Quizá, ¿Podrías ayudarme a ordenar las muestras? –Pidió con su habitual amabilidad-

-Desde luego--------------

Hibiki estaba cansado, casi no había dormido por cuidar de Dita, se frotó los ojos, dio un mal paso y se lastimó el pie que se había herido en la batalla anterior, como el dolor era intenso, se sentó en una banca que estaba en el pasillo a esperar que el dolor pasara. Fatigado se recargó en la pared, una vez más los recuerdos flotaron en su cabeza.

-¡Hola Hibiki!- Saludó Misty alegremente entrando al pasillo con un apetitoso pastel en las manos- ¿Umnn? ¿Qué te sucede Hibiki? No te ves muy bien…-

-Nada…-

-¿Nada? Te conozco, tú no te pones así por nada- Insistió- Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- El siguió guardando silencio reflejando una profunda preocupación en su rostro- Unmm Se trata de DITA ¿No es así?

-¿Como lo sabes?- Preguntó sorprendido-

-Te lo dije, te conozco muy bien, esa cara solo la pones cuando ELLA tiene algo que ver-Dijo sentándose a su lado muy cerca- ¿Acaso tuvieron una riña? Por que déjame decirte que las peleas son muy comunes entre…-

-…………..-Él negó con la cabeza-No, no es nada de eso-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que…- Hibiki apretó los puños y golpeó la banca en la que estaban sentados maldiciendo por lo bajo-

-Hum! Veo que no quieres hablar- Cruza los brazos- ¡YA SE! –Dijo sonriendo- ¡Tú vienes conmigo! –

-Espera un momento ¿A dónde me llevas?- Preguntó sin obtener respuesta, siendo arrastrado por Misty hasta el comedor de la nave--------------

Mientras tanto Duero se encargaba de revisar al Dita cuando sorpresivamente, ésta despertó

-¿Mnnn? ¿Duero?- Preguntó Dita mirándole confundida-

-¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Mejor…Algo mareada…-Dijo frotando sus ojos-

-Es por el efecto de los sedantes, pasará pronto-

-¿?-Miró en derredor- ¿Y el alienígena? ¿Dónde está?-

-Cuidó de ti toda la noche-Dijo sonriendo un poco- Ahora es su turno de descansar ¿No crees?-

-Si…-Dijo sonrojada- ¿En verdad el alienígena estuvo aquí toda la noche…cuidándome?–Se dijo- Je, seguramente tendrá hambre…-Sonrió- Le prepararé algo delicioso-

-Aún no- Dijo antes de que ella se levantara- Primero tenemos que averiguar que es lo que te pasa…-

-Pero ya me siento bien…- Dijo Dita refiriéndose a sus heridas-

-No estoy hablando de eso, sino de lo que te ha pasado últimamente –Ella guardó silencio- Tú sabes que no has andado muy bien ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, yo…-Murmuró volteando la cara, sabía de lo que Duero le estaba hablando-

-Descuida- Dijo al ver su preocupación- Sea lo que sea, no es grave, eso puedo saberlo…-

-Además yo voy a ayudar- Dijo Parfet sonriente como de costumbre- Estarás bien con nosotros-

-Lo se- Dijo Dita con una gran sonrisa--------------

-¡HIBIKI! –Gritó Misty al sentarse frente a él- Una cosa es que no quieras hablar, pero que ignores este delicioso pastel que prepara con tanto amor, es algo que no voy a perdonarte-

-Disculpa, es que no tengo mucho apetito- Dijo Hibiki-Además, este pastel lo hiciste para otra persona-

-Si, pero a Meia no le importará, además estará todo el día en la sala de juntas, es mejor que lo comas tú ahora, vamos Hibiki- Imploró con una carita tierna, sonrojando al chico que empezó a comer- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

-¡Esta delicioso! –Dijo un poco más entusiasmado-¡En verdad eres una gran cocinera!-

-¿Tanto como para ser MEJOR cocinera que DITA? –Preguntó mordazmente-

-….-El dejó de comer en ese instante, poniendo la cuchara a un lado del plato-

-GULP! –Misty se tapó la boca con las manos- ¡Hibiki lo siento! –Se disculpó- Solo era una broma, vamos no tienes que dejar de comer por eso… - Él agachó la mirada y volvió a cerrar los puños- Hibiki perdóname- Dijo Misty apenada- Yo..yo no quería..-

-No es por eso…-Dijo Hibiki- Es que… -

-Hibiki…- Murmuró ella con tristeza-

- Es que…_Todo _ fue mi CULPA-

-¿Tu culpa? ¿De que hablas?- Dijo Misty-

- Si yo LA HUBIERA ESCUCHADO cuando ella me pidió que nos fusionáramos…ella no-

-Ya entiendo… ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en la batalla de ayer cierto?- El no respondió- Hibiki eso no fue tu culpa, cosas así pasan todo el tiempo, incluso tú saliste herido…-

-Lo mío no fue nada, solo un rasguño… pero lo de ella…-Agachó más aún su rostro-

-Lo se, más por fortuna _TÚ estuviste AHÍ _para salvarla ¿No?-

-Esta vez..-Continuo- Sin embargo puede ser que la próxima vez yo no pueda…-

-Pero Hibiki, Dita confía plenamente en ti, ella sabe que pase lo pase, tú siempre harás hasta lo imposible por protegerla-

-¿¿¿?- FLASH BACK---

_-Quiero que sepas que confía mucho en ti- Dijo Dita a Hibiki cuando ellos se fusionaron por segunda ves en Vandread first stage- Yo sabía que VENDRÍAS A SALVARNOS-_

_-Yo no te salvé- Dijo apartando la mirada- Solo te estaba buscando-_

_-:P-Ella sonrió- Aún así, GRACIAS_

-Fin del FLASH BACK---

-Si, puede que tengas razón- Dijo un poco más animado ante la sorpresa de que hubiera sido Misty quien le hiciera sentir mejor esta vez, realmente estaba madurando-

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Ahora come, necesitarás fuerzas para quedarte otra noche en su habitación- con eso, Hibiki se sonrojo bastante- _A cuidarla_, Hibiki- Aclaró Misty divertida sin poder contener la risa- Va a necesitar de tus cuidados mientras se recupera, quédate aquí, si quieres alimentarte bien, necesitarás algo más saludable que un pastel-Se levanta de la mesa- Ahora vengo-

-….Misty- Llamó Hibiki antes de que ella se alejara-Gracias…-

-Sonrisa- Ni lo menciones--------------

-¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DUERO!- Decía Dita saliendo de la enfermería dando saltos de felicidad- ¡Y TAMBIÉN A TI PARFET! ¡DE VERDAD _MUCHAS GRACIAS_ A AMBOS!

-No hay de que, Dita- Dijo Parfet sonriendo-

-Por favor, solo recuerda no hacer esfuerzos, tienes que estar en reposo absoluto- Decía preocupado- Tal vez no sería mala idea que pasaras un par de noches más en la enfermería-

-Duero tiene razón, Dita- Dijo Parfet apoyando a su "amigo" Duero- Tus heridas aún son resientes y…-

-¡Esta bien, Lo haré!- Dijo resignada- Pero PRIMERO…JEJEJE ¡Tengo que hablar con el alienígena!- Dijo desapareciendo en el pasillo- Descuiden, volveré en cuanto lo encuentre

-Dita, no corras, tienes que…-

-Cálmate Duero, además ¿No crees que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparte? –Dijo Perfet picaronamente sujetándolo de ambas manos e invitándolo a entrar en la enfermería-

-Pues…quizá tengas razón- Dijo obedeciendo de buena gana- Yo también necesito un descanso-----------

Dita corría felizmente por los pasillos, quien la viera ni siquiera se imaginaría que la acaban de dar de alta, rápidamente entró en la cocina, localizó la mesa de los postres y tomo un pedazo de budín de chocolate con lluvia de coco y chispas de colores

-¡Este será!- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír dando la vuelta para salir a los comedores cuando…

-¡¿DITA! –Se preguntó Barnette, que preparaba algo en la estufa- ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí!-

-¡¿No deberías estar descansando!- Preguntó Jura igual de sorprendida y preocupada colocándose unos guantes de cocina-

- ¿Han visto al ALIENÍGENA? –Dijo ignorando a sus compañeras-

-……………………..-Las dos con una gotita en la frente- Creo que estaba en el comedor- Murmuró Jura-

- ¡Claro como no lo imaginé! ¡Gracias!- Dijo y sin más se fue-

-…………………………….-Creo que ni siquiera nos escuchó…-Dijo Barnette-

-Es inútil, esa niña no tiene remedio------------

Misty y Hibiki charlaban en el comedor, que, por cierto ya estaba desierto, mientras éste acababa de devorar los últimos platillos, como solo faltaba un postre, Misty pensó en aprovecharse de la situación:

-Abre la boca- Ordenó juguetonamente tomando pastel con la cuchara para darle en la boca-

-No... gracias- Dijo sonrojado- Ya estoy satisfecho-

-Nunca se come demasiado como para ignorar el postre- Dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que tenía algo en mente- Este pastel, yo también lo hice, ¡Vamos di "AHHHHH"!- Por pena, mas que por otra cosa, él obedeció, u cuando masticó el primer bocado-

-Auch!-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Misty-

-Es que…- El se metió la mano en la boca descubriendo la tapa de un salero en el pastel- ¿Qué…?

-¡¿! Yo…yo lo siento mucho- Se disculpó- ¿No te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien, solo me mordí la lengua…-

-¡Como lo siento! Perdóname Hibiki, supongo que…- Le dio la espalda- Que no sirvo para nada… No puedo ni hacer un pastel bien, soy un verdadero fracaso-Dijo dejando ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos, asegurándose de que Hibiki la estuviera mirando como una gran actriz, era mas que obvio que había hecho todo aquello apropósito-

-Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando- Dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven, que se volvió a mirarlo, secando sus propias lágrimas- Tú misma lo dijiste, no tiene importancia-

-¡HIBIKI ERES TAAAAAAAAAAAN LINDO! –Dijo sonriendo y arrojándose a sus brazos- ¡Me haces MUY FELIZ!-

-Oye..Espera…yo…- Murmuraba Hibiki ante el estrecho abrazo de la chica- Misty…¡BASTA! No puedo respirar…-Se quejaba Hibiki cuando el destino se empeñó en hacer que lo _que él más temía_ _en esos momentos_, sucediera-

-¡ALIENÍGENA!- Llamó Dita entrando al comedor… - ¿¿¿¿Ehhhh?- …solo para encontrarse con MISTY _abrazando_ muy "cariñosamente" a HIBIKI-

-Grrrrr….- Murmuró Misty sin soltar al chico-

-Ay no…-Se dijo Hibiki cuando escuchó la bandeja con el postre que traía Dita en sus manos caer al suelo- ¡DITA! –Ella permanecía inmóvil mientras un torrente de lágrimas comenzaba a deslizarse por sus mejillas- Esto..ESTO NO ES..

-Snifff- Como de costumbre, Dita se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y salió de la habitación sollozando desconsolada-

-¡ESPERA! –Le pidió deshaciéndose del abrazo de Misty y salió tras ella -¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! ¡YO…! WOP—ZOCKKKK! –Ouch…- …antes de resbalarse y caer de cara al postre que Dita había dejado caer ante aquella "conmovedora" escena-

-Mnhh! Que patético…-Dijo Misty con algo de resentimiento al ver que, como ella ya sabía Hibiki se interesaba más por Dita que por ella-

_-¡Misty!...BZBZBZB ¡Misty Me copias? – Dijo Meia a traves del intercomunicador-_

-¡ONEI-SAN! TE ESCUCHO FUERTE Y CLARO- Dijo ella respondiendo alegremente a Meia-

_-Necesito que vengas de inmediato a la sala de juntas, es muy importante y trae a Hibiki contigo_-

-Temo que eso no será posible- Dijo mirando a su amigo en el suelo-

_-En ese caso…BZBZBZBZBZBZ…., trae e Jura y Barnette, necesitamos resolver esto ya..-Ordenó Meia_

-¡Lo que tu digas Onei-san!- Asintió saliendo de la habitación, pisando a Hibiki en la cabeza- ¡Ups! Lo siento, pero Meia me llama, nos vemos después….-Dijo con desenfado y desapareció en el pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Que chica tan voluble… Y yo que creía que Jura era rara… ¡Es verdad! ¡Dita espera! –Dijo al salir corriendo a seguir a la pelirroja, encontrándose con Pyoro- ¿Pyoro no has visto a Dita?

-Ella está ahí Bip-Bip junto con Pyoro-2- Dijo señalando una puerta-

-Perfecto, Gracias-

-¿Hibiki hizo enfadar a Dita de nuevo-Bip?- Preguntó Pyoro divertido-

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!- Gritó molesto entrando a la habitación- ¡DITA VEN A…! –No pudo terminar porque poco más de una docena de Meyerianas que se encontraban acicalándose en los jacusis, camas de masajes u otro se volvieron a verlo con ojos asesinos- ¡No..esperen…yo no…-Balbuceaba asustado caminando lentamente hacia atrás- …No sabia que…!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-Gritaron todas al unísono echándolo del lugar luego de propiciarle una tremenda paliza con escobas, toallas, jabones y todo lo que se encontraron.

-Es lo menos que te mereces por hacer enfadar a Dita- Dijo Pyoro al ver al chico estrellado y maltrecho en el suelo en tono burlón-

-¡Pedazo de Chatarra métete en tus propios asuntos! ¡Ahora verás te DESTRUIRÉ Y ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE NO TE REPAREN!-

-¡Espero Hibiki! ¡NO! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!------------

Para ese momento Dita estaba dentro de una de los jacuzzis con la miraba algo melancólica y molesta a la vez, aunque no sabía con quien estar más molesta, si con Hibiki o con Misty, aunque para el caso era lo mismo.

Era increíble que ella no pudiera descuidarse ni un momento porque Misty estaba acechando todo el tiempo, aunque con el paso del tiempo ellas se habían vuelto buenas amigas, a veces esa chica le desconcertaba, cuando pensaba que ya se llevaban mejor, ella siempre hacía algo como esto, aunque Misty le había confesado estar más interesada en otra persona, ¿Entonces que estaba haciendo abrazada con Hibiki?

Por otro lado, Duero había dicho que Hibiki la había cuidado toda la noche, eso definitivamente le daba _la ventaja_ contra Misty…¿Pero acaso todo aquello era una competencia?

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Ezra cuando le habló por segunda vez

-¿Dita? ¿Me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Ezra mientras secaba a la pequeña Kalua con una toalla-

-¿Qué..? ¿Ezra? Lo siento, es que yo, tenía otra cosa en la mente...-

-¿Estabas pensando en HIBIKI? –Dita se sonrojó- ¿Cierto?

-¿Tan obvio es? – Dijo sumergiéndose en el agua-

-¿Pasó algo? Hace unos minutos entró y todas lo sacaron de aquí a golpes- Dijo Ezra con su ingenuidad de siempre y Dita no salió del agua ni se inmutó por lo que dijo- Dita, ¿Está todo bien? - Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Por que? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Es que… -Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- El alienígena se quedó conmigo toda lo noche cuidándome y cuando me desperté y fui a buscarlo…Lo encontré en el comedor con Misty… y ELLA lo estaba ABRAZANDO-

-Oh, Bueno tal vez ella solo lo abrazó en agradecimiento de algo, Hibiki es muy noble, y ya sabes como es Misty, no creo que…-

-Había muchos platos en la mesa… estoy segura de que ella le había estado dando de comer- Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas-

-Pero Dita, eso no tiene nada de malo- Dijo Ezra comprensivamente- No tienes porque enfadarte…

-Es que…nadie le _pidió a ella_ que lo hiciera- Dijo Dita con una expresión infantil-

-Quizá Misty lo hizo por que lo vio muy triste y quiso levantarle el ánimo…- Dita la miró en silencio- Se que después de todo lo que pasó cuando ella llegó, se te hace difícil que haga algo por Hibiki sin la intención de molestarte, pero tienes que aceptar que Misty ha madurado mucho, incluso ustedes 2 ya son buenas amigas ¿No?

-Pero…-

-Por otro lado, ¿No crees que deberías confiar un poco más en Hibiki? Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, creo que él ah demostrado que ya sabe _a quien_ le pertenecen sus sentimientos- Dijo Ezra ofreciéndole una toalla a Dita- Además, por algo te llevó a Taarak con él ¿No lo ves así?-

-Mhmm-Asintió Dita aceptando la toalla y secando su rostro- Gracias Ezra- Sonrisa-

-No te preocupes- En ese momento, la pequeña Kalua empezó a llorar- Tranquila, pequeña…-Dijo Ezra tomándola en sus brazos y meciéndola suavemente-

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-Debe tener hambre- Dijo Ezra sacando de una pañalera un biberón para dárselo a Kalua, con lo cual la bebé dejó de llorar- ¿Lo ves?

-Sonrisa- Veo que te has convertido en una excelente madre Ezra-

-¡Que cosas dices! No soy tan buena- Dijo sonrojándose modestamente por el comentario de Dita mientras Kalua comenzaba a dormirse en sus brazos-

-¡Claro que si! Siempre sabes exactamente que hacer ¿Cómo lo haces?-

-Bueno, no puedo explicarlo, es algo que simplemente se sabe, lo entenderás cuando tú te _conviertas_ en madre-

-Si…supongo, espero que cuando _eso_ pase pueda hacerlo por lo menos la mitad de bien que tú-

-Dita- Ezra suspiró- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Dita desconcertada a punto de salir del Jacuzzi-

-No estas igual que siempre, hay algo que te preocupa, tú no estás así SOLO por lo de Hibiki- Los ojos de Dita comenzaron a brillar más de lo normal, al notar esto, Ezra dejó a la bebe, que ya dormía, en la cuna y se acercó a su amiga- Dita, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Dita ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente-------------

Varias horas después Dita finalmente salió de esa habitación, después de haberse hecho un "Servicio completo" por supuesto, estaba dispuesta a buscar a Hibiki cuando…

-Hola- Saludó Hibiki volviéndose a verla, estaba recargado en la pared-Ezra me dijo que seguías adentro…

-Alienígena- Dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Me estabas… _esperando_?

-Pues..yo..es que…- Dita esperó a que todas esas palabras tomaran sentido, pero Hibiki no logró mas que prolongar el silencio entre ambos, por lo que decepcionada, se dio la vuelta para irse- ¡E..espera! –Murmuró y la tomó del brazo haciéndola volverse a verlo- Yo…yo solo quería decirte que…-

-¿Si? –Dita escondía su rostro sin lograr evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada profunda de Hibiki-

-Quería…decirte que yo no…- Murmuraba Hibiki igual de nervioso sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, ante la proximidad que había entre ellos, mientras Dita trataba sin éxito sostener su mirada sin avergonzarse, sintiendo que el cuerpo del chico le acorralaba en la pared- Dita…yo- ella levantó la mirada, realmente Hibiki había cambiado bastante en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde habían ganado la batalla contra las cosechadoras terrestres, estaban a un centímetro uno del otro cuando justo en ese momento…-

BIP BIP BIP BIP!

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡EQUIPOS DREAD!- Ordenó Meia desde el puente- ¡¡SALGAN AHORA!

-Debemos darnos prisa- Dijo Dita-

-¿Estas loca? Acabas de salir de la enfermería, de ninguna manera puedes pelear así-

-Pero yo…-Podía ver que estaba preocupada-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien- Dijo para animarla-

-Ella sonrió- ¡Si! Ten mucho cuidado alienígena…- Pidió y pensó en ir al puente para ver como salían las cosas mientras lo observaba correr por el pasillo hasta perderse. Sin embargo no contaba con que Partef la encontraría antes de llegar al puente.

-¡Que bueno que te encuentro!- Dijo Parfet- Duero me envió para asegurarse de que no se te fuera ocurrir salir a pelear-

-No iba a pelear, solo quería ir al puente a ver como van las cosas-

-Lo mejor para ti ahora es descansar, debes estar tranquila-

-Pe…pero estoy calmada, solo quiero…-Parfet la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la enfermería-

-Estás agitada, vamos con Duero para que te de un sedante y puedas dormir un poco-Insistió-

-EJEJ…Parfet te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, en serio, pero tengo que…_eh_-Pafet seguía caminando sin hacer caso de los pretextos de Dita- A..además.._eh_.. aún no he hablado con el alienígena, Parfet ¿Me escuchas Parfet? ¡Espera!-------------

Para sorpresa de la Capitana, Meia y los demás, la batalla terminó rápidamente, y como era de esperarse, apenas Hibiki llegó a la Nirvana, fue en busca de Dita para "arreglar" su asunto pendiente. Pensando que ella estaría en el puente, fue a preguntar a Ezra, quien le dijo que Dita no había estado ahí.

-¿Buscas a Dita?- Preguntó Paiwai saliendo de forma habitual de algún escondite repentinamente- Creo que está en la enfermería-

Impaciente, fue a la clínica, donde encontró a Duero y Parfet muy ocupados en la reparación de un monitor.

-Hibiki ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Duero viendo su nerviosismo-

-Paiwai dijo que Dita estaba aquí-

-Si, aquí está, le pedí a Parfet que la trajera para tenerla en observación-

-¿Quieres decir que esta bien? ¿No le pasó nada?-

-El negó con la cabeza- Es por precaución, es todo. Supongo que quieres verla-Hibiki asintió- Esta bien - Duero lo dejó entrar, Dita dormía profundamente- Solo unos minutos…

-Bien, gracias- Duero salio de la habitación dejándolos solos. Por alguna razón el ver a la alegre y vivaz Dita recostada en una cama, le hacía sentir cierta melancolía, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas -Se que siempre te digo que _causas_ problemas- Murmuró sonriendo- Pero la verdad… es que _YO_ soy _quien te causa problemas a ti_… Y lo lamento-

-Hibiki-

-¿No puedo quedarme con ella?-Preguntó acariciando suavemente su rojizo cabello-

-No será necesario, dormirá toda lo noche con el sedante que le puse, además tú también necesitas descansar- Recomendó preparando una jeringa- Con esto tu también podrás dormir- Hibiki aceptó que le pusieran el calmante, acto seguido salió de la enfermería no sin antes hacerle prometer a Duero avisarle si pasaba algo, y se retiró a su habitación para dormir; tampoco se preguntó la razón por la que Duero y Parfet últimamente SIEMPRE estaban juntos-------------

BIP BIP BIP BIP!

-¿Qué..que es eso?- Se preguntó Dita despertando por segunda vez en la enfermería- ¿La alarma?

-El enemigo ah vuelto- Dijo Duero- Algo muy extraño está pasando-

-Lo mismo dijo Meia anoche, la capitana piensa que lo más probable es que estén tramando algo- Dijo Parfet seriamente- ¿Me pregunto que se traerán entre manos?-

Dita se sentó un momento, todo le daba vueltas, sin embargo, por alguna razón las palabras de Parfet le habían hecho sentir un malestar muy extraño-

-¡¡EQUIPOS DREAD! ¡¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LA BATALLA! – Ordenó Meia permaneciendo al lado de la capitana.

Al momento Dita sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, definitivamente algo no andaba bien… y no se iba a quedar ahí sentada sin tratar de averiguarlo, se levantó, se puso sus botas y sin que Duero o Parfet lo notaran hasta que ella hubo salido de la enfermería, corrió en dirección a su dread con una sola idea en mente…

-¡DITA!¡¿Qué haces! _¡¡VUELVE!_ –Pidió Parfet corriendo tras ella junto con Duero, hasta que ella llegó a su dread y ya no les fue posible pasar-

-Tengo que…NECESITO HABLAR CON EL ALIENÍGENA- Se decía encendiendo su dread- Y tiene que ser _AHORA No puede esperar_

-¡¡MEIA TIENEN QUE SACAR A DITA DE INMEDIATO!- Pidió Duero entrando al puente- ¡Ella no está en condiciones para pelear!-

-¡¿DITA! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? –Se dijo Hibiki desconcertado enlazándose directamente con ella- ¡OYE! ¡Tú NO deberías…!

-Es que yo…-Murmuró intentando débilmente controlar su dread- ¡QUIERO DECIRTE QUE…!-

BROUMM! –Una explosión en un de los escudos de la Nirvana les interrumpió-

-¡Ma..MALDICIÓN! ¿Por qué _siempre_ tienen que ARRUINARLO TODO? -

-¡Hibiki! Tranquilízate y escúchame, necesito que saques a Dita de ahí mientras Jura logra re-organizar la formación del ala oeste- Ordenó Meia conservando su temple-

-Copiado- Dijo Hibiki- No..no puedo esperar a Jura o de otra forma…-La explosión de un dread cercano a él, provocó que perdiera la calma- ¡AHORA SI ME HAN HECHO ENFADAR!- Gritó Hibiki iniciando un fiero ataque contra las flotas enemigas, que ya parecían conocer los puntos débiles de las formaciones de los dreads, provocando el caos en el campo de batalla a costa de el ejército del Nirvana.

-¡Capitana estamos perdiendo terreno!- Dijo Ezra angustiada observando el radar- ¡Si esto continua así seremos incapaces de…!

-Rayos…-Murmuró Meia arrojando su intercomunicador- Esto no puede continuar así-

-¡Barnette, cúbreme!-

-Copiado-

-No les voy a permitir que me hagan perder el control- Se dijo Jura- Hemos peleado con enemigos peores y siempre hemos vencido, ¿No es cierto?- Dijo e inició un ataque también-

-¿Qué demonios intenta esa idiota?-Dijo refiriéndose a Jura- ¿HEY TONTA ACASO QUIERES MORIR?-

-No seas tonto ¡De ninguna manera pienso morir en éste lugar! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡¡JURA TEN CUIDADO!- Gritó Dita observando a media docena de enemigos siguiendo a Jura de cerca-

-Un momento ¿Qué HACES? –Preguntó Hibiki al ver que su dread salía del perímetro que el cubría para protegerla- ¡_Vuelve ahora mismo!_-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Dita una vez que le destruyó a varias naves enemigas que seguían a Jura-

-¿Dita?- Jura no lo podía creer que fuera Dita la que le había sacado de aquel aprieto; sin embargo, la felicidad no duró mucho, pues nuevas flotas se sumaron a la batalla acorralando a Jura y Dita- ¿Qué significa… esto?-

-¡¡JURA!- Gritó Barnette-

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Hibiki no podía acercarse- ¡SALGAN DE AHÍ!- No tenían muchas opciones, si no los perdían, no tendrían salida-

-¡Nos acorralaron! ¡No tenemos salida!- Dijo Dita segura de que esta vez, quizá ni el alienígena podría salvarla-

BROWMMMMM!

-¿Qué diablos..?- Dijo Hibiki-

-¡¿¿MEIA!- Gritaron las dos al unísono descubriendo el orgulloso dread de su líder erguirse sobre aquella magnífica explosión-

-Pensé que les vendría bien una mano- Dijo en su muy peculiar estilo-

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso?- Dijo Hibiki refiriéndose a su heroica aparición más aliviado de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir---------------

-¡Meia! Sus patrones de movimientos están cambiando –Dijo Ezra desde la Nirvana-

- ¡AHORA ES EL MOMENTO!-Dijo Magno Vivian-

-Copiado, ¡Todos los dreads FORMACIÓN ALFA-6 AHORA!- Los dreads obedecieron reagrupándose con su líder- ¡Jura, Hibiki, su turno!

-Copiado ¿Qué estás esperando Hibiki?- Dijo Jura con impaciencia- ¡Hay que demostrarles quien manda!

-Espera un momento…algo le está sucediendo a mi Vanguard… - ¿¿¿¿!-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Dijo Meia-

-Es verdad -Intervino Ezra- Una extraña fuerza electromagnética se está infiltrando en el sistema del Vanguard, por lo tanto…-

-No va a poder fusionarse con NADIE…- Continuó Meia-

-Maldición- Dijo Magno Vivian observando intranquila aquella situación, podía sentir claramente como algo muy grave estaba a punto de suceder-

-¡Y eso no es todo!- Dijo Celtic- Estoy recibiendo otra frecuencia desde hace unos minutos, no le había dado importancia, pero ya que ha empezado de afectar al Vanguard…-

-¿Puedes determinar de donde proviene Ezra?- Pidió Magno Vivian-

-Proviene del _centro_ de la formación de las flotas enemigas- Intervino Parfeit- He podido trazar un patrón en su rastro, pero no lo entiendo, si proviene del enemigo ¿Por que no únicamente afecta al Vanguard? -

-No lo se… Pero no vamos a permitir que esto nos detenga- Dijo Meia determinantemente- ¡Duero! Mantén los signos vitales de Hibiki estables ¡Parfet! Ya que encontraron la fuente, traten de contrarrestar sus efectos en el Vanguard-

-¿Y yo que voy a hacer?- Preguntó Hibiki impaciente-

-Tienes que esperar, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te _utilicen_ en nuestra contra- Dijo Magno Vivian-

-¡Pero…DEMONIOS! ¡Esto es desesperante!-

-Hibiki, contrólate, necesito estabilizar tus signos vitales- Pidió Duero-

-¡Lo tengo Capitan!- Dijo Parfet- Solo necesito… Un momento ¿Qué es…?-

-También lo estoy recibiendo- Dijo Celtic- Parece que…

-¡HEY! Un momento ¿Qué es _eso_?- en el punto central donde esta conjuntándose el enemigo

-¿¿¿!-

-¡Meia! Es demasiado…¡Lo estamos perdiendo!-

-¡No dejaré que eso pase!-

-Se está abriendo-

-¿Que es eso?-

-Si el ENTRA ahí…-

-VAMOS COMPAÑERO…RESISTE UN POCO MÁS…-

-¡HIBIKI ALÉJATE DE AHÍ!-

-TENGO QUE INTENTARLO….-

-Alienígena…¡¡NO,NO,NO!-

-Dita, espera… -Dijo Jura-

-¡Déjame ir…! ¡NO!

-Si te aproximas más tú también…-

-¡¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE…!-

-Meia, tienen que regresar…-

-PERO… Hibiki….-

-Rayos….! ¡No puede ser! ¡DETENLA!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HIBIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Continuará…


End file.
